


Nice one Strider

by whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds Davd sleeping and the rest is predictable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice one Strider

Karkat walked into Daves room needing something to do considering everyone else was probably somewere he didnt feel like exploring. Dave had rolled off his bed and was on the floor drooling and asleep.  
"Fucking slob." he whisperd under his breath, if anyone heard him, Terezi for example, they would just tease him and say that he was just looking for a reason not to love this sweet Strider, and they would fucking be right.  
Daves sleeping corpse snorted and rolled over making Karkat jump, he sat down next to him and turned on the Xbox Dave had stationed on the table next to his tv, fortunatly the volume wasnt that loud when he turned it on but just to make sure sleeping beauty here didnt awake he turned it down to zero selecting "Dead orAlive" and playd for a bit. Karkat tugged at his shirts collar.  
"God, why is it always so hot in here" Karkat   
said...to no one apparently.  
"Maybe its because your always wearing that fucking turtle neck wherever you go." said a weary voice behind him.  
Karkat gave out a little girly scream in surprise and turned around to see a messy Dave begining to laugh.  
"Oh my god you sounded like a scared puppy" dave managed to say between laughing hystericly  
Karkat blushed "Whatever" he said turning around back to his game  
"Anyways we both know how loud you shreiked when Rose caught you changing." Karkat was smirking now at the memory of Dave.  
"You cant ever let me have some fun can you?" Dave asked  
"Nope" He paused the game and turned around realizing Dave was doing something behind his back.  
Dave shuffled over to Karkat reaching for the controller  
"What the hell do you think your doing"  
"Playing MY Xbox."  
Karkat snatched the controller as Dave tried to wrench it from his hands causing an unwanted tug of war over a fucking controller. Dave was about to let go when Karkat gave one last mighty tug pulling Dave on top of him causing them both to blush.   
Dave smirked, noticeing the twitcing in Karkats pants.  
"Looks like Terezi was right about you" Dave said still on top of Karkat slowly getting off and looked down on him.  
"The fuck do you mean by that."  
"You really thought she would keep quiet about your little "guilty plesures"  
"Damn it" he said under his breath blushing even harder.  
"So, Is this true?" Dave inquired with honest interest.  
"NO!" Karkat exlaimed biting his lip.  
"Fuck it, yes its true" He tried to turn his head away but Dave had gotten back on top of him letting out a quiet laugh.  
"Youre not alone" Before Karkat could reply Dave bent down and gave him a big ol' Strider smooch. Karkat flinched, then gave in, closed his eyes and cupped Daves cheek. Dave licked Karkats lip as he opened his mouth and their kiss was full of tongue. Dave reached below Karkat and grabbed a handfull of crab apple making Karkat moan. He broke the kiss, pushed Dave off and sat on the bed as Dave got on top of him once more kissing him again and grinding his hips against Karkats. He dropped to his knees and undid Karkats jeans button and suddenly stopped.  
"Uh, you ok with this?"  
"Yea, I... I think so". He said like, 95% sure.  
Dave nodded and finished pulling down Karkats pants revealing his large,red bulge and nook. He lightly sucked on the tip testing the size of the thing and slowly took in more eventually bobbing his head up and down making his sweet, little Kitkat moan and let out little whimpers. Dave let up a little and bobbed slower as he stuck a finger into his nook ,explored a little and Karkat gave a surprized gasp in surprise then a moan. Dave lifted his head off of him and let Karkat enjoy that "near-climax" feeling. He pulled Karkats pants off all the way and and took off his shirt as he removed his own. Karkat knew what was happening and got into the middle of the bed then spread his legs. Dave got back on top of him and slowly thrusted into him making the two of them moan loudly. Dave gained speed and aggresion as Karkat gave out a loud squeekish gasp with every thrust, Dave reached up and stroked his horns causing Karkat to let out long,loud,slow moans. Karkat bucked his hips hard and climaxed, pumping genetic fluid out his nook and bulge, pulling dave down into a kiss and raised his hips to meet dave in the middle trying to get him to climax and finally suceeding. Dave pulled the covers over the two of them.  
"Well holy shit, that just happened." Dave exclaimed. Karkat giggled  
"Yes, it did." he leaned over and kissed him one last time and layed his head on his chest, falling asleep.  
A few minutes later they woke to the bed rocking back and forth, Karkat opened his eyes to see Terezi looking over the both of them.  
"Rise and shine love birds" Terezi said a little to loud.Karkat let out a little yelp in surprise and Dave flinched.  
"God, knock next time" Dave exclaimed, obviously frustrated.  
"I did, you two must have been exsausted because I was pounding on the door for a good minute before a started shouting for you, people are waiting outside yaknow, they heard me and i told them I heard a bunch of moaning and screaming in here" She Laughed loudly even though it sounded more like an evil cackle.  
"I was afraid of something like this would happen" Karkat said with a worried look on his face.  
Terezi gave one last laugh and turned to leave,   
"Imma let you two get dressed"  
They did so and walked out being greeted by Rose and Kanaya, Gamzee was probably off somewere sleeping.  
"So, did any thing happen" Rose asked with a sly grin. Karkat blushed  
"You know what happened." Karkat said, embarassed, looking away. Kanaya let out a quiet laugh  
"Well, I suppose we will leave you two alone for now."  
People seemed to agree with Kanaya most of the time so every one left.  
They playd some games and talked for a while, eventually they both needed to go to bed, Dave got in bed and welcomed Karkat to sleep with him. Karkat lay down and nessled up against him.  
"Good night" Karkat gave him a a kiss and fell asleep in his arms.  
"Night Kitkat."


End file.
